Phineas and Ferb
Season 1 #The Fast and the Phineas; Lawn Gnome of Beach Terror February 2, 2008 #Raging Bully; Lights Candace Action! February 4, 2008 #Rollercoaster; Candace Loses Her Head February 5, 2008 #Hard Day's Knight; I Brobot February 6, 2008 #Run Away Runaway; I Scream You Scream February 7, 2008 #The Magnificent Few; S'Winter February 8, 2008 #Are You My Mommy?; Flop Starz February 15, 2008 #Jerk De Soiled; Toy to the World February 22, 2008 #Mom's Birthday; Journey to the Center of Candace February 29, 2008 #It's About Time! March 1, 2008 #Dude We're Getting the Band Back Together! March 8, 2008 #Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!; Tree to Get Ready March 22, 2008 #It's a Mud Mud Mud Mud World; The Balled of BadBeard April 12, 2008 #Greece Lightning; Leave the Busting to Us April 19, 2008 #Creak That Whip; The Best Lazy Day Ever May 24, 2008 #Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C; Voyage to the Bottom of Buford June 7, 2008 #Traffic Cam Caper; Bowl O Rama July 12, 2008 #Got Game; Komet Kermillian August 2, 2008 #Put That Putter Away; Does This Duckbill Make You Look Fat August 10, 2008 #Ready For The Bettys; The Flynn Fishmonger September 12, 2008 #One Good Scare to Do Ought It! October 3, 2008 #The Monster of Phineas n Ferbinstin; Oil on Candace October 17, 2008 #Out of Toon; Hall Doofina November 7, 2008 #Out to Launch December 5, 2008 #Phineas and Ferb Get Busted February 16, 2009 #Unfair Science Fair; Unfair Science Fair Redux Another Story February 20, 2009 Season 2 #The Lake Nose Monster March 27, 2009 #Attack of the 50 Foot Sister; Backyard Aquarium May 1, 2009 #Interview of the Platypus; Tip of the Day May 7, 2009 #Day of the Living Gelatine; Elementary for My Dear Stacy May 15, 2009 #Perry Lays an Egg; Gaming the System May 22, 2009 #Don't Even Blink; Chez Platypus May 29, 2009 #The Chronicles of Meap June 19, 2009 #Thaddeus of Tour; De Plane De Plane July 3, 2009 #Let's Take a Quiz; At the Car Wash July 10, 2009 #Oh There You Are Perry; Swiss Family Phineas July 24, 2009 #Hide and Seek; That Sinking Feeling July 31, 2009 #The Baljeetles; Vassanasary Roughness August 7, 2009 #No More Bunny Business; Spa Day August 14, 2009 #Phineas and Ferb: Quantum Boogaloo September 25, 2009 #Phineas and Ferb: Musical Cliptastic Countdown October 16, 2009 #Bubble Boys; Isabella and the Temple of Sap October 30, 2009 #Cheer Up Candace; Fireside Girl Jamboree November 13, 2009 #The Bully Code; Finding Mary Muffin November 27, 2009 #Picture This; Nerdy Dancin December 4, 2009 #Phineas and Ferb: Christmas Vacation December 11, 2009 #What Do it Do?; Atlantis January 15, 2010 #Just Passing Through; Candace's Big Day February 12, 2010 #I Was a Middle Age Robot; Suddenly Suzy February 26, 2010 #Undercover Carl; Hip Hip Parade March 5, 2010 #The Beak March 12, 2010 #Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers; Ain't No Kiddie Ride April 16, 2010 #Not Phineas and Ferb; Phineas and Ferb Busters May 14, 2010 #The Lizard Whimperer; Robot Rodeo June 11, 2010 #Phineas and Ferb: Hawaiian Vacation July 9, 2010 #She's the Mayor; The Lemonade Stand July 30, 2010 #Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You August 6, 2010 #Nerds of the Feather August 27, 2010 #Wizard of Odd September 24, 2010 #We Call it Maze; Ladies and Gentleman Max Modem October 1, 2010 #The Secret of Success; The Doof Side of the Moon October 8, 2010 #Split Personality; Brain Drain October 29, 2010 #Rollercoaster The Musical January 29, 2011 #Make Play; Candace Gets Busted February 11, 2011 Season 3 #The Great Outdoors; Candarmy March 4, 2011 #Run Candace Run; Last Train to BustVille March 11, 2011 #Phineas' Birthday Clip O Rama April 1, 2011 #The Belly of the Best; Moon Farm April 29, 2011 #Ask a Foolish Question; Monotreme Missperviced May 13, 2011 #Candace Disconnected; Magic Carpet Ride June 18, 2011 #Bad Hair Day; Meatloaf Surprise June 24, 2011 #Phineas and Ferb Interrupted; A Real Boy July 15, 2011 #Mommy Can You Hear Me?; Road Trip July 29, 2011 #Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension August 5, 2011 #Skiddly Whiffers; Tour De Ferb August 26, 2011 #My Fair Goalie September 9, 2011 #That's the Spirit; The Curse of Candace October 7, 2011 #Escape From Phineas Tower; The Remains of the Platypus October 21, 2011 #Ferb Latin; Lotsa Latkes November 25, 2011 #A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas December 2, 2011 #Tri Stone Area; Doof Dynasty January 14, 2012 #ExalieFerb January 15, 2012 #Agent Doof; Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Jautchdoon January 20, 2012 #Monster From The Id; Gi-Ants February 10, 2012 #Perry the Actropus; Bullseye March 3, 2012 #Quietest Day Ever; Bully Bromance Breakup March 16, 2012 #The Doonkleberry Imperative; Buford Confidental March 30, 2012 #Meapless in Seattle April 6, 2012 #Delivery or Destiny; Let's Bounce April 27, 2012 #The Mom Attractor; Crainum Maximums May 4, 2012 #Mom's in the House; Minor Monogram May 11, 2012 #Sleepwalk Surprise; Sci Fi Pie Fly June 8, 2012 #Sipping with the Enemy; Tri State Treasure Boot of Secrets June 22, 2012 #Doofapus; Norm Unleashed July 20, 2012 #Where's Perry? Part One July 26, 2012 #Where's Perry? Part Two August 24, 2012 #What a Croc!; Ferb Tv September 7, 2012 #When Worlds Collide; Roads to Danville October 26, 2012 #This is Your Backstory November 2, 2012 #Blackout; What'd I Miss? November 30, 2012 Season 4 #For Your Ice Only; Happy New Year December 7, 2012 #Fly on the Wall; My Sweet Ride February 1, 2013 #Der Kinderlumper; Just Desserts February 15, 2013 #Sidetracked March 1, 2013 #Bully Bust; Backyard Hodge Podge April 19, 2013 #Bee Day; Bee Story April 26, 2013 #Primal Perry May 17, 2013 #Great Balls of Water; Where's Pinky? June 7, 2013 #Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted By Kelly Osbourne June 28, 2013 #Knot My Problem; Mind Share July 5, 2013 #La Candace Cabra; Happy Birthday Isabella July 12, 2013 #Love at First Byte; One Good Turn August 9, 2013 #Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel August 16, 2013 #Thanks But No Thanks; Troy Story September 13, 2013 #Terrifying Tri State Trilogy of Terror October 5, 2013 #Drueselsteinoween; Face Your Fears October 11, 2013 #Cheers For Fears; Just Our Luck November 1, 2013 #Steampunx; It's No Picnic November 15, 2013 #Return Policy; Imperfect Storm January 24, 2014 #Phineas and Ferb: Save Summer June 20, 2014 #The Return of the Rogue Rabbit; Live and Let Drive July 11, 2014 #The Klimpaloon Ultimatum July 18, 2014 #Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars July 26, 2014 #Night of the Living Pharmacists October 4, 2014 #Tales of the Residence: Back to the 2nd Dimension January 9, 2015 #Lost in Danville; The Inator Method January 23, 2015 #Doof 101; Father's Day February 6, 2015 #Act Your Age February 20, 2015 #Operation Crumb Cake; Mandace February 27, 2015 #Last Day of Summer June 12, 2015 #O.W.C.A Files November 9, 2015